


Friday's Child

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: "I swear to fucking god, if you've gone and gotten yourself killed again—"





	Friday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the fic; I just chose a TOS ep title pretty much at random, and I liked this one.  When in doubt, turn to Star Trek lmao they've got some pretty good ones.
> 
> I don't know what this is, tbh, the scene just came to me and I had to write it down.  Also, I still need to rewatch Stargate; it's been way too long.  Soon, though.  Soon

"I swear to fucking god," Rodney says to his computer, fingers flying over the keys and hitting every few with more force than strictly necessary, "if you've gone and gotten yourself killed again, I'll—"

"You'll what?"

Rodney whirls around, wide-eyed, the balls of his feet digging into the floor to keep his chair from spinning too far.  He stands for a moment, then lowers himself back into his seat on shaky knees and clutches at the arms of the chair 'til his knuckles turn white and just gapes at him, utterly speechless for once.  His mouth works soundlessly a couple times, then he swallows, wets his lips, manages a "How—?"

Daniel just shakes his head as he crosses over to where Rodney's sitting, takes Rodney's head in his hands, leans in, and kisses him.  Rodney melts under him, melts into the kiss, his hands coming up to fist into the back of Daniel's shirt and pull him closer.  His lips part easily for Rodney's questing tongue, and they kiss for a while like this: hard and desperate before Daniel slows it down to something more easy and languid, Daniel half sitting in Rodney's lap with one leg braced on the seat, wedged between Rodney's thigh and the arm of the chair, one of Rodney's hands curled 'round his hip and the other cradling the back of his head.

When they part for breath, he drops his head to Rodney's shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall under his hands in a rhythm syncopated to his own, and he thinks, _Finally_.  Rodney's fingers play idly with the hair at his nape, and he closes his eyes, turns to press a kiss to the junction of neck and shoulder, just above the collar of Rodney's shirt.

"I'd bring you back and kill you myself," Rodney finishes, finally, once he's caught his breath enough, and Daniel can almost hear how his lips turn up at the end.

He smiles, laughing helplessly into Rodney's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/179529992501/) | [ now on pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/270364)


End file.
